


Тишина

by Connor



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor/pseuds/Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правда болезненна, малоприятна, банальна</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина

Здесь, как на любой вершине мира, тишина субъективна. Она неполна, тишина словно дышит, наполняется тысячами еле слышных оттенков. Тишина абсолютна только там, где нет человеческих голосов. Здесь же, на самой высокой точке башни, которая на закате кажется сделанной из почерневшей слоновой кости, тишина живая, поющая. Она бьется северным ветром о разноцветное стекло, шумит волнами прибоя у подножья, отдается эхом шагов, шелестом отдаленных голосов.

Поэтому в этой тишине Родни никогда не бывает одинок. Мир вокруг него погружен в тишину, в белый шум где-то на границе сознания, и неясный шепот защищает его мысли, дарит ему ясность.

Это его место, эта покинутая смотровая площадка, вся мрамор, стекло и янтарь. Место, которое он никогда в жизни бы не называл залом для медитации, но тут, вдалеке от людей и в то же время близко к их голосам, его разум парит, ищет и часто находит успокоение. Ему и надеяться нечего на полное спокойствие, размеренность или гармонию – Родни Маккей слишком энергичен, слишком неусидчив, слишком, слишком, слишком… Но если твой разум – целый мир, то оторваться от мира реального гораздо проще. И на этой вершине мира разум парит, отбрасывая материальное, приходящее, утекающее слишком быстро сквозь пальцы. Иногда Родни думает, что вот тут, в этом укромном уголке Атлантиды, где смыкаются небо, ветер и шум волн, он пытается обогнать убегающее прочь время.

Ему нравится это место. Здесь можно не вспоминать об ошибках, о разочарованиях, о боли, о поступках и решениях, которые преследуют его обычно там, внизу, в реальном мире. Это его убежище, полное воспоминаний, его тайное логово.

Жаль, что почти все в Атлантиде знают о нем.

– Привет, дружище! – еле слышно, почти неуверенно. Родни сидит спиной к обладателю голоса, и месяц назад он бы обернулся немедленно, улыбнулся, позвал. Теперь же внутри все этому противится, и он не знает, что с этим делать дальше. Тишина вокруг него пытается забраться к нему в сердце.

– Привет. – У Родни в голове какая-то каша, бессмыслица, все путается, и он не знает, как начать разговор. Как начать разговор, ни начало, ни середина, ни уж тем более конец которого не понравится ни одному из присутствующих. – Мне казалось, что мы уже выяснили отношения. Ну или как там это, ну то, что между нами, называется.

Он хотел быть саркастичным, язвительным, самим собой. А получается, что он ведет себя как Джинни, пассивно-агрессивно и по-детски. Вот это мерзкое ощущение всегда его и бесило в так называемом выяснении отношений.

Джон не дает ему додумать эту мысль до конца.

– Родни… Я… – опять эти паузы, опять это умолчание, непродуктивная, фиктивная тишина. За последние полгода привлекательность лаконичности порядком поистерлась, и Родни думает об этом с чувством вины. – Я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь.

Вот, теперь чувство вины пропало, спасибо, Джон.

– Я? Я уже ничего от тебя не хочу, честно. – Родни задирает голову и задумчиво смотрит на уставшее лицо Джона. – Все, чего я мог хотеть, я хотел год назад. Теперь? Не знаю даже.

Правда болезненна, малоприятна, банальна. В его голове все звучит так логично, разумно, приемлемо. В реальности, в словесном воплощении его мысли, обычно четкие словно кристаллы, рассыпаются под тяжестью обычности, бытовой пошлости, становятся фразочками из дурных женских романов. Как будто бывают какие-то другие женские романы.

Тяжелая ладонь на его плече выводит его из словесного ступора, затянувшаяся пауза и молчаливое присутствие говорят о том, что он должен закончить мысль.

– Знаешь, по своей какой-то природной, видимо, наивности я полагал, что если я уж начал работать над собой, пытаясь стать достойным человеком, то люди захотят со мной быть, любить меня, жить со мной, меня не стесняясь…

– Ты несешь какую-то чушь, ты сам-то понимаешь? Тебя люди любят, они тебя не стесняются! – Джон возмущен, и полгода назад ему было бы приятно это внимание. Не теперь.

– Неужели? – Злость накатывает на него совершенно внезапно, почти исподтишка. – То есть ты хочешь сказать, ты, человек, который провел в связи со мной последний год, что ты меня не стесняешься, что ты меня любишь, что ты не боишься со мной жить? И все эти побудки в три часа ночи с требованием выметаться из твоей комнаты, чтоб, не дай Бог, никто не увидел, и поведение белым днем, словно бы ничего не происходит между нами, это что? Это ты таким способом проявляешь что, скажи мне?

– Слушай, мы уже это проходили! Тебе же не пять лет, должен понимать, что хоть DADT отменили, это еще не значит, что можно посреди Контрольного Зала целоваться напропалую! Родни, ну не будь ты идиотом! – Джон теперь еще больше зол, чем он был мгновение назад. Вот вам и ирония.

Родни ничего не хочет говорить – за последние месяцы они не раз возвращались к этому разговору, обычно с таким же примерно результатом. Как и всегда, многое или почти все осталось недоговоренным, невысказанным, причиняющим боль. Просто тогда еще оставалась надежда. Родни кажется, что надежды больше нет.

– Я больше не буду идиотом, ты прав. – Он не хочет ранить Джона, он понимает его чувства. Правда, понимает. Сеансы у психиатра и его собственные познания, почерпнутые из учебников по психиатрии, ему помогают как никогда.

Родни всегда думал, что ради отношений с Джоном он готов на все. И это до сих пор правда – он отдаст за Джона жизнь, если понадобится. Но за последние несколько лет он понял, что почему-то не готов быть вечным подростком, который свободными вечерами режется с лучшим другом в машинки и компьютерные игры, а по ночам с этим другом предается сексу. Оставаясь при этом лучшим другом, называя все это взрослым словом «отношения» и постоянно надеясь на просвет. Который не случится никогда.

Джон сидит рядом с ним, и Родни совсем нетрудно повернуть голову и взглянуть на него. Джон уперся взглядом в пол, пальцы впиваются в колени, плечи опущены, словно в печали.

– Мы всегда были странной парочкой. – Родни пытается поймать его взгляд, но Джон старательно отводит глаза. – Я изменился. И это вовсе не твоя вина, я не прав был, когда тебя обвинял в том, что между нами все вот так. Сам я виноват во всем. Всегда думал, что буду готов ради тебя на все. Скрывать отношения? Да сколько угодно! На все согласен, до тех пор пока ты рядом со мной.

Когда Джон поднимает глаза, в них испуг, отчаяние, что-то похожее на панику.

– Я сразу тебе говорил, что у меня плохо с отношениями. Родни, ну пойми ты, ну устроен я так! Куда мне в таком возрасте меняться, стараться быть другим? Смеешься, что ли? – голос Джона почти дрожит, и на лице неизбывная тень страдания.

– Сам ответь на свой вопрос. – И вот Родни опять зол, до бешенства, до тошноты. – Мне сорок три года, Джон. Сорок три. Я не студент, не школьник. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить ее вот так, как ты хочешь чтоб я ее потратил. Господи, звучу как Опра! К черту все! К черту!

Он не знает, почему разозлился, он не хочет причинять Джону боль – он почти не заслужил этого. Но все должно быть ясно между ними раз и навсегда. Родни вскакивает и начинает размахивать руками.

– Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Ты знаешь, что то, что есть сейчас, эти украденные у нашей дружбы моменты – мне этого недостаточно. И я понял, что ты все это время был готов ради меня умереть, но никогда не был готов для меня жить. – Джону будто бы дали оплеуху, так он ошарашен и уязвлен, это видно по глазам. Но Родни должен сказать, должен. Иначе тишина станет полной, навсегда. – А я хочу, чтоб ради меня жили. Потому что я готов ради тебя жить.

Джон тоже уже вскочил, и видно, что руки у него трясутся.

– Ты не можешь вот так просто требовать… Ты… Ты… Это нечестно, Родни. Ты знал, я тебе говорил же…

– Мне плевать. – И это опустошающе прекрасное чувство, чувство свободы. – Мне плевать, что ты говорил. Я не тот, что был прежде, что был три или два года назад. Я заслуживаю, чтоб меня любили, чтоб считались со мной. И я люблю тебя. Считай, что это ультиматум. Меморандум о намерениях, как вы в армии это называете. Теперь дело за тобой. Тебе решать.

И Родни ощущает живую тишину вокруг, и все четкое, ясное, почти прозрачное, как никогда прежде.


End file.
